


十八岁【第一弹】

by DKEER



Category: Naruto
Genre: 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKEER/pseuds/DKEER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我知道没有人会发现的啊哈哈哈</p>
    </blockquote>





	十八岁【第一弹】

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道没有人会发现的啊哈哈哈

暂时删文……………………………………


End file.
